1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the Internet being widely spread, “cloud computing” is being used in various fields. “Cloud computing” means a system where a user uses various services (cloud services) provided by a server(s) on the Internet by using a communication terminal connected to the Internet.
Further, as one example of “cloud computing”, technology is known where information of a system inside a company is transmitted to the outside in a form of images and a user can view the information when the user is outside of the company (for example, see Patent Reference No. 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5152881)).